Li Chaoyang
|color2 = |Name = Li Chaoyang |Kanji = 黎朝陽 |Romaji = Li Chaoyang |Aliases = Chaoyang Chaoyang-kun Chaoyang-san Chaoyang-onii-chan |Image = Li Qiaoyan Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "I hardly come out to the front, because I'm not that good..." |Gender = Male |Age = 17 |BT = AB |Bday = February 22nd |Height = 5'6" or 167 cm |Weight = 50 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed older Brother Unnamed older Sister Unnamed younger Sister Unnamed younger Brother |Hobby = Temple Tours |FFood = Meat Buns |LFood = Tomatoes |CV = Enoki Junya }} Li Chaoyang (黎朝陽 Lí Zhāo Yáng ) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, I♥B, which was the third to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A very shy boy that finds it hard to face other people eye to eye. He is always surprised by Leon’s actions of friendliness. He always asks Rabi for help whenever he’s troubled. He's an exchange student from China. He gets on surprisingly well with Guilty Clown, and they often go out to eat together. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** I'm Li Chaoyang. Um, I'm sorry for troubling anyone, but as for receiving support... It's... pleasant. * How did you become an idol? ** It's not like I wanted to become an idol...It's just that I thought something would change by being together with Noah-san's group... * Your impression upon meeting the others? ** From the time we met, Leon has always been amazingly positive... It would be nice if I could someday become like that too... Personality Chaoyang has a quiet demeanor and is very shy as an introvert. He can come off as almost rude for making excuses to not talk to people he doesn't know well. He'll often remove himself from situations where he feels pressured to socialize, leading to him feeling uncomfortable. However, he himself is aware of his inability to communicate with strangers and strives to improve himself, looking up to those around him who are more outgoing and confident than himself. He's very modest and would prefer to be left out of conflicts. Profile Story Appearance Chaoyang is a Chinese boy of small stature who has slightly wavy pink hair, with a fringe that falls just above his eyes. The hair at the top and sides of his head is cut below the ear, while the rest at the back is left long and gathered into a short braid. He has amber-golden eyes. He possesses a silver coloured keytar. Lines |Scout = If you're okay with someone like me please go ahead. |Idolizing = Waah!... Please don't look at me like that... |Reg1 = Li Chaoyang... Born in China... |Reg2 = I hardly come out to the front, because I'm not that good... |Reg3 = Wawaah! Please don't look at me too much... |Reg4 = Tomato festivals that have been introduced in Italy…. Such a horrific event…. Uuuu... |Reg5 = Noah-san is… Incredible, but scary too. It's a secret…. |Reg6 = Since Leon is always happy, I get happy by looking at him sometimes too. |Reg7 = Rabi-san is really dependable. That's why I always end up hiding behind him. |Reg8 = Lucas looks... like he's always angry. But, he also doesn't look like that... |Reg9 = The other day, when I visited the temple I met Seiya-san there…. |Reg10 = Ban-san's way of eating is not human… It's incredible! |Jun1 = I'm not afraid to walk into puddles of water when I'm wearing boots. |Jun2 = Using lotus leaves instead of an umbrella? Incredible! |Jul1 = I went to a haunted house with Leon one time but I got so scared and ran to the exit. |Jul2 = When we went to see fireworks Lucas was incredibly happy… Fufuu... |Aug1 = Watermelon splitting is difficult, isn't it? Even though I tried very hard to hit it, it didn't crack at all... |Aug2 = Because the summer sun is really strong, a hat is essential. |Sep1 = A safer season has started, so I feel better now. |Sep2 = A silver grass got stuck on your clothes... There, I took it off. |Oct1 = Uwa! Autumn winds are strong! |Oct2 = The moon is almost full. |Nov1 = Rabi is reading, so I'll read together with him... |Nov2 = Ah... the autumn leaves flew. |Dec1 = Merry Christmas! I'm looking forward to the party with everyone! |Dec2 = I wonder if I can meet with Mr. Santa... |Jan1 = Happy New Year. Please help me out this year too. |Jan2 = I can't stand winter because it's really cold... |Feb1= Cat's day...Cats are cute aren't they. |Feb2= I got Valentine's Chocolate. Thank you... |Mar1=I'm a bit allergic to pollen... |Mar2=The cherry flowers are small, fluffy and really lovely. |Apr1=Eh, Are you lying? ...Lies aren't good. |Apr2= It's a lovely spring... I'm not... getting... sleepy... |May1=The Koinobori's eyes look scary... |May2=Where are you going for Golden Week? |2Sep1= The moon is beautiful... |2Sep2= Ban-san gave me some Tsukimi dango. What shop might it be from....? |2Oct1= I pressed the autumn leaves and made a bookmark. I'll...give this to you |2Oct2= I made a costume of a chinese muntjac. How is it.... |2Nov1 = Since it's the Autumn of Arts I'll play my keyboard. |2Nov2 = Leon, you shouldn't sleep here..... Noah-san will get angry at you. |2Dec1 = Everyone, if you don't hurry up and sleep Santa Claus won't come...! |2Dec2 = A white Christmas..... It's cold, but I'm happy..... |2Jan1 = I heard from Seiya-san that eating mandarins in the kotatsu is a Japanese custom. |2Jan2 = It's cold... It's too cold... I have to cover myself with the muffler more.... |Download = I'll... feel happy if you will wait patiently. |Story = Will you read that story? |Main1 = Choose the chapter you want to read! |Main2 = Any history is interesting... |Love1 = Did you decide on the story you want to read? Eh?! Love stories?! |Love2 = P-please choose a story that you like. I-I'm not blushing! |Shop = Looks like this is the shop. |Purchase = Did you find what you wanted to buy? |Friend = It looks like friend's information is here... |Other = When in trouble, come here. I will help too... |Start1 = Is it okay to be together with me...? |Skill1A = I will help! |Skill1B = Stop it! |Skill1C = Uwaah! |Clear1 = Is it already over? That's a shame... |Affection1 = Please... Always stay by my side. |Start2 = I'm happy. Best regards. |Skill2A = Please listen carefully. |Skill2B = Can you hear my tune? |Skill2C = It's fun...! |Clear2 = It's fun because I am with you. |Affection2 = Please don't go anywhere. |Start3 = It would be great to be always together. |Skill3A = I will play for you. |Skill3B = Will you hold hands with me? |Skill3C = I can't keep running away. |Clear3 = I don't want to release my hand. |Affection3 = Ehehe, I'm not going to release them. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Profile description source Category:I♥B Category:Li Chaoyang Category:Third Generation